Some conventional color image manipulation software and some color image reproduction devices, such as printers and display monitors, allow the user to manually adjust colors in an image to more accurately reflect the actual color of objects in the image or to implement a user preference. Adjusting the colors in a display or print of image is often referred to as color calibration. Brightness, hue, saturation, color temperature, and neutral balancing are color characteristics commonly used to adjust the color in an image. Although adjusting these characteristics can be effective in achieving the desired image color, users may have difficulty obtaining the desired image color by adjusting these characteristics because the result of the adjustment is not intuitive. How the user perceives a change to one or more of these characteristics in one color or multiple colors in an image is often different from how the reproduction device makes the change. Consequently, the user may perceive a change in the adjusted display or print image different in quantity or quality, or both, from the expected change.